User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 13: No Mercy
'''No Mercy '''is the thirteenth chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". I am back in school today, so expect alot of chapters to be out soon. This chapter is really good. Enjoy. There is a very epic battle in this chapter. This is an extremely violent chapter. No Mercy We left Ancrya, and were prepared to continue the war. We were able to get some weapons in Ancrya, so we were ready for battle. There were only 80 of us, which definitely wasn't enough for a large scale battle. We had to use the element of surprise to stand any chance against the Iron Lancers. I wasn't sure how well the prisoners who escaped with us would fare in combat, but I had no choice other than to believe in them. Brutus, Arminius's bodyguard, seemed ready for combat due to his size. For a week, we marched through the land and found nothing. I never let my guard down, knowing that we could be ambushed at anytime. Ptolemy could have scouts anywhere. If he did, he would definitely know where we are. We tried to avoid marching in open areas like fields, since that would leave us exposed. We marched through the forest as much as possible. Some of us were starting to lose hope that we would never find the enemy. Not me. I knew that we would find the enemy eventually. We encountered the enemy in a place known as the "Dead Forest", since there were no leaves on any of the trees, and no signs of life anywhere. There were 400 Iron Lancers waiting for us, and they opened fire instantly. Within seconds, we lost 26 people, and the rest of us quickly got to cover. We shot back at them, killing a large amount. Bullets were fired endlessly, and some ricocheted off of the trees, hitting other people. Many people on both sides were killed. It was a long and difficult battle. For 3 days, we held our ground. Despite our increasingly small force, we put up a great fight against the enemy. In the end, the enemy's numbers were too great. Our numbers were cut down from 80 to 19. The enemy knew that we would not survive another gun fight. We waited until night came, and hid amoung the bodies of our fallen comrades. We became cloaked in the blood of our friends and enemies. We all prepared for the final stand. We would either kill the enemy, or die heroically. At dawn, the remaining 129 enemies came. We waited until they were right on top of us, and we unleashed hell. We opened fire on the enemy, killing many of them. They didn't know where we were, so they couldn't fight back. In less than a minute we killed almost 100 enemies. We came out of hiding, and relentlessly massacred the enemy. We bashed their skulls in, brutally stabbed them, and strangled them. We killed every one of the enemy. Every one of us was covered in the blood of our enemies. This victory came at a great cost. Afterwards, Pale needed to talk to me, and she seemed upset. Pale: Harold, I can't do this. Harold: What are you talking about, Pale? Pale: I didn't sign up for this. Harold: Not everything goes according to plan, Pale. You can never predict what will happen in life. You get used to it after a while. Pale: Okay. I never wanted this. Such brutallity. Harold: I've seen worse. So much worse. I looted the bodies of our dead enemies. I found a note on one of them, and read it. "Our informants have learned that Harold, Pale, and the rest of the Lancers have escaped from the Abandoned Prison. They freed everybody, and have taken shelter in Ancrya. Wait until the time is right to attack. Don't attack them in Ancrya. Attack them on the road. Ptolemy". How did they know that we escaped? Who was the informant? I had a suspicion, but I didn't like it. I told Pale the plan. Harold: Ptolemy has informants that told him where we were. We have to find that informant, and kill them. It won't be easy, but we will get it done. Pale: Very well. Let's get this done. Harold: I have a suspicion on who the informant is. I don't like it. Pale: Let's hunt them down. Harold: We will kill that motherfucker. Credits I don't know why I am so terrible at writing dialogue, but I just am. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts